Sometimes the Sacrifice
by Skeptical Mutt
Summary: Jim Kirk hates the word sacrifice, but he hates knowing that it is necessary even more. Set during the episode "Bread and Circuses", this is a fic that goes along with the others I wrote about the Triangle of Power. No knowledge of the other fics necessary, but might be helpful to watch the episode. Not slash


A/n or disclaimer: I was watching Bread and Circuses again, and I thought of yet another fic for the triangle of power series, as it seems to have become. Possibly multiple chapters, we'll see how it goes after this part is put up. I don't own the series, I don't gain anything other than amusement and stress relief with these writings. Please read and review, and above all, ENJOY! No prior knowledge of the other fics necessary, however this humble author would love if you would read her other works. Not slash. Written from Jim's POV, with a break where the episode picks back up.

Sometimes the Sacrifice

"Jim, we can't give in to this madness!" Bones yelled it, although even if he had whispered it would have hit home for me. Leaning against the bars, I watched as he raged on about the madness of beaming down the rest of the crew. It was madness, this gladiator's world that was close enough to Earth to make me ashamed that Spock was witnessing it, although he no doubt had read and studied all of this in great detail. Flavius seemed to be quietly observing everything that we were doing, having been tossed into the boiling water with us. "There is no way I'm going to let you sacrifice all those men for some twisted manipulation of the Prime Directive!" Oh yes, Bones was in full swing now, I contemplated uneasily as I flicked my gaze to Spock.

Spock seemed to understand what I needed and wanted, as he always did come to think of it, and rose quietly from his spot on the bed. "Dr. McCoy, the Captain knows his duty as a Starship Captain." Spock took the opportunity to gather that Vulcan storm of arrogant calm about him as Bones whirled around to face this new opposition. "He will not sacrifice the entire crew of the Enterprise." Well, I was certainly glad that somebody had faith in me. I turned to face them before they could continue their verbal spar.

"Gentlemen." It was enough to shut Bones up, for once. Spock merely quirked one eyebrow at me. "We must come to an understanding . There will be no sacrifice of the crew." I glared at Spock, suddenly remembering another instance. "By anyone other than me." I finished, making sure I put enough heat in my voice to show Spock that I was not kidding. "No matter what happens in the next few hours, the three of us… we are expendable. There are four hundred lives up there on that ship and there is no way I am letting any of them be in danger down here." This seemed to relax Bones, but it made Spock oddly tenser.

"Captain, if I may—" I cut Spock off before he could finish the argument that he was invariably going to make. "No, Spock. You may not." Those dark eyes flashed for just an instant with an alien emotion, and I felt everything inside me go on red alert. This was not the same in control Spock I was used to. This Spock felt like something precious was going to be lost. Whether it was himself, me, or Dr. McCoy I couldn't tell. Perhaps I didn't want to, I reflected bitterly and turned back towards the bars to watch for Merrick. "Until we get some answers, gentlemen, it appears we are stuck here."

Without being able to see him, I nevertheless sensed Spock's line of heat coming up next to me, brushing shoulders with me, standing still and lending me his silent strength and support. Well, this was sort of new. Although we were slowly becoming good friends, this show of trust and friendship was rare for Spock to make. I turned my head just enough to stare into those dark eyes. "What is it, Spock?" I watched emotion tumble through those eyes, then tensed up as I felt another line of heat on my other shoulder. Bones, of course.

"Jim, whoever this Merricus guy is, it might not be Captain Merrick." Bones laid one hand on my shoulder, correctly assuming that there was a lot of bitterness regarding the fate of so many men and the possibility of a Federation Captain behind it. "Besides, until we actually know what's going on, we shouldn't worry too much." Ah, of course not, my friend. I shrugged the shoulder that Bones was gripping and turned my gaze to him. His blue eyes were sharper than his voice had been, and there was concern in them. Well, nothing I could do about the sharpness right now.

"You're correct, of course Bones." I let out a sigh, mostly for dramatic effect, and nodded to Flavius. "What are we going to do about him? How is he, Bones?" I hoped for his sake that he wasn't seriously injured or punished. It was our fault that he was in this mess.

Whatever answer Bones had to make was cut off by the approach of the guards, who roughly pulled Flavius out.

I was pulled out of the cell protesting, and the fact that the guards separated me from Spock and Bones was the worst part. Flavius and Merrick wanted to see me, and apparently I was to see them alone this time. With one last slashing look at Spock and Bones to warn them about sacrifices, I let the guards put me in restraints and lead me away.

When I was led into the arena and given the seat of honor, I was wary. Although my chat with the two of them had been brief, it had given me enough insight to know that Merrick had sold out his entire crew in order to protect the Prime Directive, and fully expected me to do the same. I should feel peace about the fact that their survival would depend on them, and their ability to adjust, Merrick said. Yeah, well, nobody ever said that I, James T. Kirk, ever gave in to anybody's demands.

Even as I opened my mouth to say something to Merrick about honor, they dragged in Spock and McCoy. My mouth snapped shut, and across the room I met Bones' blue eyes. Gone was the concern and sharpness, and it was replaced by something that I had deliberately told him not to even think about; rebellion. I shook my head as slowly as I could while giving him my best Captain's stare, but he was having none of it. Exasperated, I looked to Spock, hoping his cold logic would trample any hint of the rebellion that lit up those ornery baby blues. His dark eyes held only cool disinterest. My heart pounded in my chest. Something had happened that had changed between when I was separated from them and now.

Before I could say anything, Flavius and Achilles were shown into the ring and began to batter away at Spock and Bones. I maintained my Captain's stare as I watched the fight, hoping that my pounding heart and twitchy hands didn't give me away. When Bones fell to the ground I jerked, so lost in the moment that I almost ran to him. Until I was brought sharply back to my senses by being forced back into my chair, that is. I traded banter with Claudius, barely noting what I said as I kept my eyes on my two best friends. There, I finally admitted that Spock is one of my closest and dearest friends, practically my brother, although I had never liked my real brother much.

The fight was over. I blinked in surprise, and then slammed down a mental wall between my emotions and my face. I was to be sentenced to death in the morning. Well, that was nothing new. I had been sentenced to death many times before. I was more offended that Claudius thought I would sleep with any woman they threw in my direction. Well, alright, maybe if I had picked her and been willing. Regardless I spurned her, and lay down to sleep. Hopefully everything would be better in the morning.

Nope. I came to with the sudden knowledge that Claudius was standing over me. I was roughly dragged into the arena, and told to stand on a certain spot. For my execution, of course. "Make it a quick, single thrust." I had to hide a grin, how many times had I heard that before? But of course, this was no laughing matter. I was about to die. Then the power went off. "Guards! Don't let him escape!" Well, that was a good suggestion. Escape it was. I ran for the cells, hoping to reach Spock and Bones, provided they were still there.

Claudius caught me then, and the rest became a blur of swords and men fighting. I felt the familiar warm tingle of the transporter surround me, and the next thing I knew I was in my transporter room, staring at Montgomery Scott. I had not been so happy to see his face since… well I suppose since the last time his great timing had saved my skin. Roughly a week, then. I tossed a grin at Bones, knowing he would be enraged by it and sauntered off to go to the bridge, stopping in my quarters only long enough to change clothes. Somehow I had acquired a rip in my shirt.

"Sometimes the sacrifice…" I stopped that train of thought as I dropped the shirt on the floor. "No, no sacrifice necessary this time. Unless you count the shirt. It was my favorite shirt, too." Aware I was talking to nobody and stalling in order to avoid writing a report about how Merrick had turned traitor and had only redeemed himself in death, I sighed noisily and shook my head. "Someday we are going to talk about that word, Spock." He hadn't known I heard him, but as always I was hyper aware of his presence in the doorway that I had not bothered to order shut. "I don't like it. Sacrifice."

Spock had to be raising an eyebrow at me now. Without looking I could feel the expression on his face. "The shirt, sir?" His voice was dry and laced with sarcasm that only somebody who knew him well could hear. "As I recall, you seem to require new uniform shirts on a regular basis. I believe we are currently low on stock of the green shirts." Oh yes, definitely sarcasm in that voice. I turned to face him and got a new shock. Bones stood next to him, his shoulder brushing Spock's. Well, this was new. I rolled one shoulder and winced as a cut and a bruise pulled at different parts of my body.

"Those poor innocent shirts." Oh that southern drawl, I had never thought to hear it again. I cracked a smile and shrugged. Bones shook his head. "I meant it earlier Jim. No sacrifices. Of anyone, but especially you." When Spock only nodded his head slightly in acquiescence I was stunned. Those two, agreeing on something? Ah well, it was a fluke. Eventually they would be at each other's throats again. Right?


End file.
